El soundtrack de nuestras vidas
by samfj
Summary: En este fic Rose y Scorpius serán complices, amigos, enemigos, amores, amantes, desconocidos y muchas cosas más, siendo la música el complemento perfecto para cada historia. Esta historia es la respuesta al reto: "El Ipod de Rose" del forum: "El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas". ¡Disfrutenlo! Rating "T" por escenas no aptas p/menores.
1. Fix You-Coldplay

**_EL SOUNTRACK DE NUESTRAS VIDAS_**

**Disclaimer/Declaimer:** Los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen sino a JKR y quien haya comprado los derechos. La historia, situaciones, personalidades y cualquier cosa que no reconozcan, sí. La imagen tampoco me pertenece (la encontré en internet) y tampoco sé a quien pertenece.

Esta historia participa en el reto: **_"El IPod de Rose" _**del foro:**_ "El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR)". _**

* * *

¡Hola a todas—otra vez—!

¡Ya sé que quizá a algunas ya nos alucinen con esto de los retos! Pero las invito a que lean todo lo que las escritoras de FF tienen para compartir con ustedes, ya que son chicas muy, muy, talentosas y cada una con su estilo particular creo que tendrá mucho para ofrecer. Por supuesto, también las invito a que voten, si así lo desean, en el foro (aún cuando no pertenezcan a éste): forum/El-Escorpión-Que-Coleccionaba-Rosas/118222/

Solo como aclaración uso el formato 155 palabras (que no incluye el título ni las notas de autora) para poder terminar con el reto. Y que son viñetas independientes sin relación entre sí.

Dedicado a todas las amantes de la pareja **_Scorose _**en especial a las del foro: **_EEQCR. _**Este capítulo especialmente a **_RoseWeasley13_** que **hoy cumple años ¡Felicidades!**

_Dedicado _a ti_ que nunca llegarás a leer esto pero que fuiste el principal inspirador de éste fic._

**En fin, ¡disfrútenlo mucho! (y voten por mí).**

* * *

**/FIX YOU/**

**—COLDPLAY—**

Estás sentada en un pasillo perdido dentro del legendario castillo que es Hogwarts. Tu tristeza se ve a leguas. Ese chico que tanto te gusta está ahí besando a otra que no eres tú. ¡Te sientes tan tonta…! una tonta enamorada de alguien que no siente lo mismo por ti. Sientes como si desperdiciaras todo el amor que tienes para dar.

De pronto escuchas unos pasos.

Tratas de limpiar con el dorso de tu mano, en vano, las lágrimas que se derraman de tus ojos. Sientes como alguien se agacha junto a ti y una mano blanca te tiende un pañuelo con unas iniciales: _SM_. Volteas a ver al dueño del pañuelo, lo conoces. Sus miradas, gris y azul, se encuentran; él esboza una sonrisa apesadumbrada con unos ojos tan tristes, igual a los tuyos. Tratas de decir algo pero él pone su blanca mano sobre tus labios y te dice: Intentaré repararte.

Tú sonríes.


	2. Afortunadamente no eres tú-Paty Cantú

_**EL SOUNTRACK DE NUESTRAS VIDAS**_

* * *

**Disclaimer/Declaimer:** Los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen sino a JKR y quien haya comprado los derechos. La historia, situaciones, personalidades y cualquier cosa que no reconozcan, sí. La imagen tampoco me pertenece (la encontré en internet) y tampoco sé a quien pertenece. Lo que aparece en cursivas son letras de la canción que tampoco me pertenecen, sino a Paty Cantú.

Esta historia participa en el reto: _**"El IPod de Rose"**_del foro:_** "El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR)".**_

* * *

**/AFORTUNADAMENTE NO ERES TU/**

—**PATY CANTU—**

Es fin de cursos de tu séptimo año. Estás celebrando feliz.

A lo lejos ves a Malfoy que está celebrando, también, rodeado de sus serpientes compinches. Está tan borracho que pareciera que lleva todo el día tomando.

Algo en tu interior gruñe solo de verlo y, a tu lado, Lily pone cara de pocos amigos. Fue ella quien lo escuchó presumir ante sus amigos que había conquistado a la prefecta perfecta y te preguntas cómo caíste ante sus estrategias. Pero sus libretos ya no servirán contigo.

Pasas a su lado y él deja de sonreír. Sonríes irónicamente y le dices:

—_No busco a alguien perfecto_… solo quiero _alguien que sepa amar _y ese_ afortunadamente no eres tú. _

Con la sonrisa aún en los labios le das la espalda y desapareces, junto a tu prima, de su vista. Sólo que nunca te enterarás que la máscara de Scorpius Malfoy cayó de su rostro con esas palabras.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	3. Amiga-Alexander Acha

_**EL SOUNTRACK DE NUESTRAS VIDAS**_

* * *

**Disclaimer/Declaimer:** Los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen sino a JKR y quien haya comprado los derechos. La historia, situaciones, personalidades y cualquier cosa que no reconozcan, sí. La imagen tampoco me pertenece (la encontré en internet) y tampoco sé a quien pertenece.

Gracias a Mar, Nat y Adry que me dejaron estos lindos reviews. Adry te dedicaré pronto una viñeta especial para ti.

Esta historia participa en el reto: _**"El IPod de Rose"**_del foro:_** "El Escorp**__**ión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR)".**_

* * *

**/AMIGA/**

—**ALEXANDER ACHA—**

_Scorpius se había esmerado en la cena. La velada había transcurrido tranquila entre risas y recuerdos. De pronto, parecía que tu mejor amigo quería decir algo importante:_

_— Rose… he decidido comenzar una relación seria con una hermosa chica. _

_Algo en tu interior rugió. ¿Acaso eran celos eso que estabas sintiendo? Trataste de quitar ese gesto ceñudo rápidamente mientras te sumergías en su gris mirada. Te veía con tal devoción que no dudaste en sonreírle y él te regresó esa sonrisa. No supiste como es que se habían acercado tanto que casi podías contar sus pestañas. Scorpius te dijo las palabras: "me enamoré" antes de que salieras corriendo dejándolo sólo con su cena y su beso. _

Escuchas como vuelve a tocar la puerta. Espera a que respondas.

En tu interior sabes que no lo puedes negar más: también te enamoraste de él.

Abres la puerta y con una sonrisa en los labios le dices: "me enamoré".

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	4. ¿A quién quiero mentirle?-Marc Anthony

_**EL SOUNTRACK DE NUESTRAS VIDAS**_

* * *

**Disclaimer/Declaimer:** Los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen sino a JKR y quien haya comprado los derechos. La historia, situaciones, personalidades y cualquier cosa que no reconozcan, sí. La imagen tampoco me pertenece (la encontré en internet) y tampoco sé a quien pertenece.

* * *

**/A QUIEN QUIERO MENTIRLE/**

—**MARC ANTHONY—**

Te sorprendes cuando te lo topas saliendo del tocador de ese lujoso restaurant pero él no parece tan sorprendido como tú. Su mirada altiva y elegante hace que tu corazón de un vuelco. Odias que tu tonto corazón haga eso. ¿Por qué te lo tenías que topar ahí? Abres la boca para decir algo pero te interrumpe diciendo:

— _Te sienta bien estar con él._

Frunces el entrecejo. ¿Qué clase de saludo es ese? Pero Scorpius siempre ha sido así: poniendo un doble sentido en sus palabras, siempre.

—Yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar Scorpius—le dices irónicamente, él solo sonríe.

— Yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar… _Rose_—dijo él con el mismo tono.

—Me da gusto que estés bien, _Scorpius…_—el rubio de tus pesadillas te interrumpió:

—¿_A quién quiero mentirle,_ _Rose_? _He tratado de olvidarte, yo de verdad lo intento, pero no lo consigo._

—Scorpius… yo…

—Shh… ve con tu prometido, te está esperando.


End file.
